Compelling proposal
by glorellie
Summary: Nate refuses an offer from Kensi to help him but might regret it later. NaKed


Name: Compelling proposal

Rating: K+

Typ: NaKed

Content: Nate refuses an offer from Kensi to help him and might regret it.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just having some fun.

A/N: My first NCIS:LA story. Thanks to LOTRRanger for beta reading.

* * *

Sam and Callen were standing in the middle of the yard, when Nate slowly walked in. The two exchanged a curious look before turning to their colleague.

"Rough weekend, Nate?" Callen asked.

"You look like crap, man," Sam added.

"Thank you. And good morning to you, too." Nate stopped next to them and put his bag on the floor.

"No, seriously. For once, Sam is right. What's up with the egg walk?" Callen continued.

Nate knew their was no point in coming up with vague excuses. These two wouldn't stop asking until they found out what they wanted to hear.

At that moment, Eric entered from the other side of the room and was coming towards them, until he saw Nate. Nate turned to Sam and Callen and pointed at Eric.

"Our dear friend here thought it would be a good idea to teach me how to water ski. He forgot to mention what a lousy teacher he is!"

"You took him water skiing and didn't tell us?!" Callen looked at Eric in disbelief. "That's not fair!" Callen protested. Eric only grind and shrugged his shoulders. Nate rolled his eyes.

"What's not fair?" Kensi asked as she walked in.

"Eric took Nate water skiing and didn't invite us for the show," Sam explained.

"Eric! How could you!" Kensi said with pretended outrage.

"Okay, enough. Doesn't anyone see I'm in pain? Thanks to Mr. Sunshine, my back hurts like hell!"

"You poor thing. Do you want a blanky and a kiss on your boo boo?" Nate rolled his eyes once more. Of course Hetty, who had sneaked up on him, had to be on their side! "What's the matter with you? You can still walk." Hetty continued.

"Yes, but...."

"No 'but's. You can whine about a little pain when you have reached my age. For now, you can go to work. All of you." Nate sighed and picked up his bag. Hetty was already half way gone when she turned around once more.

"But since you're such a mollycoddle, I suggest a hot bath to relive the pain. Works for me all the time" For a moment Nate just starred at where Hetty had been standing. Before his inner eye he saw Hetty splashing in a bubble bath. He shook himself to get the image out of his head.

"A nice, relaxing massage, might also help" Eric suggested. "I can give you the number of this Thai place. The ladies there can do magic!"

"And I'm sure they're pretty as well." Callen added.

All the men laughed when Eric grinned once more. Now it was Kensi's turn to roll her eyes.

"I could give you a massage," she said to Nate, who only looked at her in disbelief. "Why not? I'm kinda good at it."

"Thank you, but I'll pass." Kensi followed Nate up the stairs. "I appreciate the gesture, I do, really do, but..."

"But what!" Kensi's mood was starting to shift and Nate had no intention on getting on her bad side.

"I'm not sure. My back _really _hurts and....... you know,...."

"No, I don't know!"

"Okay. Kensi, you are really good, when it comes to.....the physical parts of your job. Which is really great. But, your skills, when it comes to softer aspects, might need a little... improvement." Nate waited for a reaction, but Kensi was speechless. Then she took a step closer to Nate. And another one, and another one, until she was so close, their noses almost touched.

"Are you suggesting I can't be sensitive, soft, gentle, tender....?"

"Uhhh....." Nate knew he was in trouble now.

Before he had a chance to make a quick exit, Kensi grabbed a handful of his night blue shirt.

"Let's get physical then!" Without loosening her grip, Kensi tow Nate to his office and with a bang she slammed the door behind them.

Nate was nervous about what would come next.

"Couch." Kensi ordered and Nate followed.

He sat down on his couch, but when he saw, that Kensi was taking her shoes off, the started to freak out and got up again.

"Woo, hold on! What is this!"

Kensi just ignored him and walked over to him.

"Take your shirt off!"

"Oh no!" Nate protested, "No striptease!"

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Nate thought it sounded like a threat. Since he actually liked this shirt, he decided it would be best to do what she wanted.

"This is getting weird. Don't you have something to do? No bad guys to catch? Paperwork? Internet surfing? Coffee drinking...."

"Nope. And don't worry, it will only take a view minutes."

"Right. And afterwards I will be ready to go to the hospital."

Forcefully she pressed his shoulders down, so that he was lying down on the couch. A new wave of pain shot through his body. Shit, did he really had to say that out loud?

"Turn around!" When he just stared at her, she gave him a warning look.

"Turning around."

Why was he always getting in trouble with women, Nate wondered. Wasn't he a good looking, charming gentleman? And a good listener. Didn't woman always wanted a man, who would listen to them? Okay, Kensi was probably the exception for that rule.

For a moment, Nate had been lost in his thoughts, so that he was totally surprised when Kensi suddenly climbed over him and sat down on his butt.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded to know from under her.

Kensi put her hands on his bare back.

"Relax. I need good access to your back, a nice back I have to say." With one fingertip she draw a line on his skin.

"I didn't know you were hiding this under those shirts."

She started to massage his back muscles. Nate actually liked the feeling of her hands on him, but would never admit that.

"Taking off my shirt is not part of my job description!"

"Maybe we can change that. I could ask Callen."

The mention of Callen brought Nate back to reality.

"I think my back is much better already. Thank you." With that he tried to get up, but with Kensi still sitting on him, the attempt was useless. And despite his word, his back still hurt.

"Would you be so nice and let me get up?!"

"Nope. I decide when we are done."

_Ha! We will see about that,_ Nate thought, and decided to try a different technique. He started to wiggle his way free.

"Hey!" Kensi protested.

Nate managed to turn around, so that Kensi was sitting on his stomach now. Both of them had to catch some air first. For a second they only stared at each other. Both tried to figure out what the other would be up to next. Nate discovered, that he had a pretty good view of her low-cut shirt from his current position. Suddenly the room seemed to get hotter and hotter by the second. It was then that they realized, that they both actually had fun with their little game. Surprised and embarrassed, they looked at each other.

Nate got his composure back first. With one quick motion he swept Kensi of his lap and got up.

He reached for his shirt and was about to close the buttons, when the door opened and Eric peeked in. His eyed crew big when he saw the scene before him: Nate with open shirt and Kensi half lying, half sitting on the couch. A big grin appeared on his face.

"I wanted to give you the number of that massage place, but I guess that wouldn't be necessary anymore, since you found another way to ….relax. Oh, and Kensi, Sam and Callen are looking for you." With that Eric closed the door.

Nate put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. What a great day so far! The guys would never let that slip away.

"Great! Just great," he murmured.

In the mean time, Kensi had put her shoes back on. When Nate opened his eyes again, she walked up to him. Slowly she closed two of his shirt buttons and said:

"Hey, just think about it like this: it could have been worse."

"How?" Nate had no idea what she meant.

"He could have come in two seconds earlier." With that Kensi left.


End file.
